Issacs
Issacs is the leader of the primarily Hispanic nation of Jayston, an English, Spanish and German speaking country. Being an active player on NationStates, where Issacs has been active for over four years, he came across Cybernations. His background is of Hispanic and European decent, though his actual place of birth remains unknown. His name is intentionally mispelled. He was also formally known as MariusSozin. As MariusSozin, Issacs originally joined the New Polar Order. There he served as an officer of the Thought Police, part of the order's Ministry of Love. He later resigned from the allaince in order to join Norden Verein. After a leave of absence, Issacs reunited with the Fatherland in July of 2009. A proud member of Nordreich, Issacs currently serves as a Councillor of Das Althing, the Imperial Council (parliament) of Nordreich, as well as a Recruiter Reichsministry for Communication. His longevity in the Reich dates back to his joining of Norden Verein, though the specific date is unknown. Other roles and positions held by Issacs include being a former Councillor of the Althing, and a Kampfgruppe Feldwebel (Battle Group Sergeant) in the Landwehr Division in the Reich's Wehrmacht. Coming To Power In Jayston Issacs' rise to power was done so purely politically. No military involvement took place, though he had the support of the Jaystonian Military Forces. Issacs career started off as a minor statesman. He watched as the country he loved begin to fail under the regime of Escelante. The liberal paradise Escalente established failed the military and businesses of the nation. The economy was at an all time low. avatar.]] Issacs step up with the support of many other totalitarian politicians who supported his movement and seized control of the Reichstag within weeks. He passed legislation declaring him dictator for life, with the support of the populous who welcomed his benevolent-dictatorship. Escelante was executed for what Issacs described as "treasonous activities...failing the nation as leader." Aspects from the old regime such as social liberalism is still practiced. However, a militaristic culture and lifestyle is seen throughout the the nation. Issacs currently serves as Gran Kaiser (Great Emperor) of Jayston, along with the Imperial Council of Nine and the elected Reichstag. He is also Supreme Commander of the Jaystonian Military Forces, of which he is currently building up. Upon taking his place as monarch, Issacs declared a new era of the nation, beginning his reign as if the nation was just founded. Many people support, and though they rather not remember the horrid past, they look towards a shining future under their new leadership. The Nordlandman Statesman Life in Nordland was quiet when Issacs first joined Norden Verein. Not until July of 2009 when he joined Nordreich for the first time did he take an active role in alliance affairs. After running in the first Althing elections, Issacs' was appointed in the council by then Reichskaiser Kingzog, forming the first Althing council. While in council, Issacs proposed legislation organizing the council and promoting traditional titles, co-authoring legislation with Sigurð Óðinnsson The legislation failed and Issacs began to grow inactive due to Real Life vacationing. Issacs rejoined the reich on the 1st of August, 2010. As of October 12th, 2010, Issacs has been appointed into the Althing for the second time. ]] Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Norden Verein